


Seasonal Robins

by silentGambler



Series: Robins [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Gen, Jason can't deal with his brothers, One Shot, Robins being nice to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to throw everything away. He wants to know what's inside the gifts and he's angry at himself for that. God dammit, Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal Robins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallyhowlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/gifts).



> I have been waiting like half a year to post this because it's holiday stuff. Finally! Hope you like it.

Jason doesn't know what to do as he stares at the small pile of neatly wrapped gifts sitting under a christmas tree he clearly remembers wasn't there when he left. He wants to jump out of the window and go yell at Dick, because he just knows it was him and his stupid, cheery holiday spirit (even if most of the gifts are too perfectly wrapped not to be Alfred's work). He wants to throw everything away. He wants to know what's inside the gifts and he's angry at himself for that. So he ends up sitting on his worn couch, glaring at the decorated tree and tapping his fingers on his helmet rapidly, trying to decide. 

He finally gives in and reasons to himself that if he's going to throw the whole mess away, he can at least look at what is inside. So he throws the hood on the seat next to him and grabs the first box, not so big as the others but not really light either. He unwraps it without care and finds a card and a box of his favorite chocolates. Jason hasn't eaten them in forever because all his money goes to regular food and weapons and medical supplies and now that he has them in his hands he remembers how much he missed them. The card is one of the usual ones, with snow and a small tree filled with lights, but he feels the need to open it before the sweets. 

_'Happy holidays Todd, I didn't poison the chocolates. Yes, Grayson helped choose them, I made sure you'd like them. — Damian'_

It's short and not really cheery or sweet, but that is the little Bat alright and Jason can't help but snort at the thought of the kid writing the card with a ridiculous sweater on (Dick always loved those and always got one for everyone, even Alfred). He puts the chocolates and card aside to grab the next present. At first it seems like another box, not so neat with the wrapping, but opening it reveals three books, which he recognizes as his very own old books, marks and everything. Jason feels such a sudden pang of nostalgia he clutches them tightly and tries to swallow the knot in his throat. He rips open the envelope that came with the books instead.

_'I hope you don't mind me taking them from storage. I thought you should have them back, they seem like your favorites. Merry Christmas, Jason. — Tim'_

Of course the fucking Replacement knows what books are his favorites out of the bunch he had back at the manor. But the fact that Tim bothered enough to pull the books out from their boxes, clean them and wrap them (because he knows the kid wouldn't have the heart to ask Alfred to wrap those memories) makes him appreciate the gift just as Damian's. Jason has the urge to hurl them away when he realizes he's not really angry at Tim, but the copies are old and worn and he would hate to damage them after all this time. So he places them carefully next to the chocolates with a low growl and moves to the next gift. 

Next one turns out to be a kind of lunchbox, with a big thermo filled with still somewhat hot chocolate and a large box with cookies and other pastries, all along with a thick scarf. He doesn't even need a card (there is none anyway) to know this is Alfred's. He just sniffs at the food and groans because he fucking missed the smell of fine food. He can't be mad at Alfred, try as he may and especially after receiving such a gift, so he grabs the scarf and wraps it around his neck. The bag next to the butler's gift has a small card outside that says it's from Babs. It's a dumb red sweater with little bells and holly embroided all over it. He snorts again but he has to fight back the grin pulling at his lips. Under the sweater is yet another card and a small mp3 player already full with songs he likes.

_'Don't break this one! Hope you like the gift, don't even pretend you hate those songs!'_

Jason has to stop for a bit because he's smiling and he feels a stupid urge to put on the sweater but he resists. First thing first, he needs to finish unwrapping all this. There are only two more gifts, one most likely Dick's and the other one he can't be sure. So he folds Bab's gift and puts the card and mp3 next to the others to grab the biggest of the two remaining ones. 

Dick's gift is another ugly sweater, this one blue with snowflakes and snow in lighter blues and whites, and a new jacket, the leather so soft to the touch he just sits there rubbing his fingers against it and wondering where did Dick even get such a thing. It's not that much different from his current one, but Jason's has bullet holes all over and is only soft because it's so worn. He kind of doesn't want to try it on, he just knows Nightwing will never let it go when he sees Jason using this jacket. He can even imagine the stupid smile on his face. And there's a letter too, this one a bit longer than the others.

_'Merry Christmas, Jaybird! I know you probably hate it that I got into your apartment, but you won't come to the manor so we had no other way of giving you all this stuff. And hopefully you won't throw it away. We love you, Jay.'_

Jason leaves his presents on the couch and stands up, pacing around the small apartment. He can't stay still, he's getting that fucking warm feeling and he just wants to punch something or someone, because of course Dick would be the one to drop all that in a card and make him actually feel kind of bad for refusing to set foot in the Wayne manor. He reasons to himself that guilt-tripping him wasn't Dick's intention, that he shouldn't feel bad either and that he didn't need any stupid presents either, but the conviction to throw it away is nearly gone by now. 

After a few minutes he feels calm enough to sit again and take the last box. No name, no card, just a small box wrapped in dark blue. He frowns and opens it, finding himself with two keychains sitting neat on the soft interior of the box. Jason grabs them and glares, turning the box upside down. A small folded card falls onto his lap and he puts the keys back to read it, but there's nothing more than an address on it. Curiosity is getting the best of him and he knows it will probably end up badly, but still Jason drops everything on the couch, exchanges Alfred's scarf for the new jacket and pockets both keys and the address card. He grabs his hood and leaves on his motorcycle. It's not a long trip, but he finds himself in an area not that far away from his usual patrolling zones. Jason stops by a warehouse under some apartments and tries the keys on the heavy padlock on the door. One of them opens it and he pushes inside carefully. 

Once the lights are on, a brand new motorcycle meets his sight and he has to choke down an actual moan because of how fucking perfect the machine is. He locks the thick door behind him after pulling inside his old bike and spends a good while pacing around the new machine, inspecting it. A quick look around the warehouse reveals a couple of rooms and a hidden basement larger than the room upstairs. An envelope taped to one of the walls contains another folded card that states that he "should consider using some place safer than that apartment" and confirms that the motorcycle is indeed a gift, finally signed with Bruce's formal handwriting. Jason grins despite himself and shoves both cards and keys into his pocket before leaving with his old bike back to his apartment. 

After he's settled again on the couch, surrounded by ripped wrapping paper and drinking the chocolate Alfred sent, he suddenly frowns at nothing in particular and puts his mug down on the table to glare at his gifts. "Fucking hell, I'll have to buy them stuff back. What the fuck am I getting the kid? A new sword?" Jason grumbles and picks up one of his books along with the chocolate mug. "Fucking Dick..." As he starts reading he can't, as much as he tries, be angry with any of his siblings for breaking into his place. He lets a slight grin tug at his lips as he leaves the mug once again to take a bite of chocolate. Maybe he'll drop by the manor tomorrow before patrol and leave them some presents too


End file.
